Without Jack
by kickfan848
Summary: This is a story about bullying! Rated T for safety! Just to tell you Team Austin is in this story! But this is about Ally, the guys getting bullied in the past!


Without Jack

There is two versions one when Jack runs away and one before Jack came. Both about bullying: cyber and regular, hard time, times when you want to comet suicide, have no friends for support, mean hurtful words, having low self of steam. But that can change if we help out, we can change the world, save many more lives. STOP BULLYING! STOP THE HATETRED! STOP THE MEAN TEXT, EMAILS, AND ECT! HELP PEOPLE, WHEN YOU SEE THEM GET BULLIED!

Before Jack came

Frank would always wait for the warriors and beat them up. They try to defend them self but they couldn't find the strength. Right now Milton is brought on the top of the lockers of the dojo. Jerry came to help him, but Jerry got scared. Eddie was being use as a cushion for Ryan and Eddie also got a black eye. The Black dragon left, but they will come back. They told them threatening or mean words like "You guys suck or No girls would date you or you should die" but they stayed strong. Yes they stay strong! Even though they knew it was true. But one day it all change thanks to Jack standing up for them. Jack beat the Black dragon on the first day of school after he beat them he ran out. On the tournament Ty told Frank to cheat and banned him. Kim joins force with the warriors. Now Jerry, Milton, and Eddie don't have to worry any more. One thing Jack told the warriors my cousin Ally gone threw this.

{Here is the next story this one isn't a shot this the real story}

Jack is back

**Jerry P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_I was getting angry with Jack, even though he was calm. "Well, at least, I would get help so my dad doesn't abuse me!" I yelled at him. Good part about this we were at school, everyone was here. I finally realized what I said, "Jack I'm" "Save it! Martinez!" Jack said before leaving with tears in his eyes. I remembered that day it was a sleepover and I found out by the bruise in his arm, then he told me the truth, but not to tell anyone. The guys look at me; we ran outside and look for Jack. Man I messed up. We couldn't find him and it was 2 hours after Jack left._

_Flashback over_

It has been three weeks plus winter break when that happened. Right now we are dealing with jocks and the Black Dragon. We made new friends Jason, Robert, Travis, Jasper, and Brody from the Black Dragon. Jason did not like karate; he was my friend for 2 reasons 1. He is friends with Randy and I was too. 2. He was Robert's twin brother and we did karate together with the rest of the gang. "Well, hi Jason," I heard he threw a punch. The only 2 wasabi who didn't have to worry about this was Kim and Brody. Since they are the black belts, they help us out, but right they aren't here, so basically they pick on us when they aren't here. This, been going on since Jack left. Right on Milton wants to kill his self.

Kim P.O.V.

Before Jack left we were dating, I thought we broke it off, but Jack text me and his mom five days after he disappear. Telling me he loves me, we did a long distance relation. I couldn't take the guys being bullied anymore; I told him that Milton wanted to kill himself. I beg him to come back and to fix this. He said he would come back and start coming to school today. I came to the scene with Brody we couldn't stop them. Just then a boy came in "here's my plan B" I whisper to Brody with a smile. I knew it was Jack, love the new look. He was wearing his usually look, but black with chains in his pant. He was hearing music like he didn't care. Brody whisper back "What is he going to do?" "You will see!" I said with a smirk this time. "New kid" Frank said happy, he always pick on the new kids. This was going to be funny. Frank threw a punch he easily caught it and said "You probably shouldn't have done that Frank, for the million times in your life, when do you learn?" Jack said Frank was shocked. Jack took that advantage and kicking him in the stomach. Frank fell on the floor. "Anyone else" everybody froze before the jocks and the Black Dragon apologize to the guys. Brody was shocked, what I can say nobody thought Jack would come back. I ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek. Jack smiled and gave me a quick peck and a hug. Jack walk to Milton and whisper something in his ear I knew what he said "Death is not the answer to any problem so don't do it." Milton nodded his head Jack helps him up. One thing I know they aren't going to stop. They would try to get Jack to join their side.

This story is first in present day, but the guys tell the story to each other!


End file.
